Priceless Emerald
General Info Motivation ''' '''Urge '''Turn the entire Guild to the worship of the Yozis '''Intimacies Attraction/Desire towards Circlemates Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Crafts Craft 1 Craft 2 Languages Native:Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Autocthonian Specialties Occult: Yozi Worship Occult: Mind Hand Manipulation Performance: Speechcraft Mutations 2 free floating points Backgrounds Cult:3 Demonic Patron:1 (Cecelyne) Influence:3 Resources:3 Unwoven Coadjutator:5 Enemy:3 Obligation:3 Greater Curse: 5 Hearthstone: 4:Ice Gem, Tomb of Singing Blades Hearthstone: 4:Bloody Eyed Burning Jewel: Tomb of Candle-Eyed Skulls Hearthstone: 3: Stone of Easy Breath: Tomb of Ice 3 skinmount amulets Priceless' Followers Advantages Virtue Flaw '''Urge of Cecelyne Charms '''Cecelyne Charms Oramus Heretical Sorcery Priceless Emerald Combat Information Lift:blah Join Battle 9 Backstory Priceless was born to a long line of Guild Merchants, the vast majority of whom were mid to high ranking. It was assumed she would follow in their footsteps, and much of her childhood was spent being prepared for this event, and, promisingly, she showed much promise at giving rousing speeches and bringing people's views in line with her own with such oratory. She eventually did join The Guild, as a minor merchant, and slowly began to climb the ranks, and finally had a shot at jumping to the rank of merchant prince, but the investment was risky, and she could just as easily end up ruined. She did not take the risk, and sat on the information that would have allowed the jump in rank. Not only did someone else capitalize on the investment, her caravan was held up by Outcaste brigands, and she again failed, this time in convincing them to take what she would offer them, and not all her goods. Forced to walk through the nearby woods to reach civilization. Then she was approached by the Demon, and the offer made. In despair and her feelings of insufficiency, she accepted, and was enveloped by the Agata that bore her Exaltation. She emerged, bearing wings, and a crystalline carapace all over her body much like that of an Agata, and was greeted by her cult, who gushed about how blessed she was, and guided her off to her eduction in her new life. Her education and time in Malfeas scoured away many of her preconceptions, and she emerged with a true vision for the world, a vision that rendered all as slaves, each with their own purpose and resposibilities, save those chosen to be the Yozi's hands. As a last step before returning to Creation, she struck a deal with the Ebon Dragon, offering future service, in return for information that would enable her to accelerate her attainment of the rank of merchant prince. Since then, she has done much for the Yozi's service, most notably, beginning the corruption of The Guild, by turning those she worked with most commonly towards the worship of the yozis and herself. Meanwhile, the individual who had taken the investment she had shied away from, has seen her quick ascension, and begun doing anything in his power to prevent her from attaining more. Physical Description Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights